Stringed musical instruments, such as the electric guitar, have featured an option since the 1950's called a tremolo. It is a fulcrum point string bridge located on the instrument body face that allows the performer to lower or raise the pitch of all strings simultaneously. The most widely employed type of fulcrum tremolo system generates the needed string counter tension via a plurality of springs located in a cavity on back of instrument body. One end of the plurality of springs is attached to the bottom portion of the bridge called the “block” and the other to a piece of flanged steel called the “claw”. The claw is secured to the guitar body via two wood screws to the spring cavity wall opposite that of the bridge block. The two screws allow for tension adjustment of the tremolo system. The drawback to the current tremolo system is the lack of mechanical coupling strings have with the instrument body. The screw heads and bridge fulcrum points alone fail to realize the vibrating strings full potential for sound wave transfer, thereby attenuating the frequency response, amplitude, and sustain of sound waves resonating into the instrument body and neck.